


Merry Fucking Christmas

by Chaotic_Purgatory



Series: I licked it so it's mine. [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Chrismas time, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Dominant Waverly Earp, Edgeplay, F/F, Face Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Mrs clause costume, Smut, based on a wayhaught fan art, i wrote this at 2am, khakis, non g!p smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Purgatory/pseuds/Chaotic_Purgatory
Summary: Go yell at me on tumblr: yupjustanotherlesbian





	Merry Fucking Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Go yell at me on tumblr: yupjustanotherlesbian

‘Fuck’

Nicole breathed as she averted her gaze from the clock hanging on the wall and back to her desk where she was filling out a stack of papers in which she had the task of correcting because Lonny couldn’t tell the difference between a missing dog and a missing fucking person. Her shift should have ended two hours ago but she wouldn’t dare complain, especially not when she was in the running for sheriff. She sighed before leaning forward and resting her head in her hands as her thumbs massage into her temples trying to relieve some of the built up stress but all it did was lull her into a deeper state of fatigue. Nicole groaned as a wave of sadness rushed through her, it was Christmas eve and she should have been walking through the front door of the _‘Bistro Guillaume’_ with the love of her life clinging happily to her arm.

A chill seized through her body as Nicole made her way hastily up the steps of the homesteads porch. After making her way through the front door, the saddened deputy slumped down into a chair on the kitchen table not bothering to remove her boots or coat but having the audacity to place her Stetson on the old mahogany in front of her.

Waverly had heard the car pull up in front of the homestead and she scrambled across her bedroom trying desperately to finish the final touches of her outfit before laying sensually down on the bed and waiting for Nicole to walk up the stairs and greet her as she always did. Sure she had been incredibly excited for their Christmas eve dinner together but, as she now had to painfully admit, things happen and sometimes you can’t control everything, so Waverly had decided that since dinner was out of the question she would go straight to well… dessert.

After waiting for what felt like an hour Waverly got up and off the bed with a sigh, before leaving her room and descending the stairs to the living room she plucked a thin silk robe out of her closet and put it on, checking in the mirror that it disclosed the contents of her ‘Mrs. Clause’ outfit.

Waverly walked into the kitchen where she instantly spotted the forlorn deputy sitting at the table with her head in her hands. She made her way to Nicole and flung her arms over her shoulders pulling her into a tight embrace and pressing soft kisses to her temple.

“Hey babe” Waverly whispered into her girlfriends ear.

“Hey Waves” Nicole hummed in content as she felt the familiar heat start to spark in the pit of her stomach. “I’m sorry about dinner” Nicole started but Waverly placed herself on the redheads lap and pushed an index finger to her lips.

“Shush, I really don’t care about that, I promise. All I care about is you.” Waverly said before tracing Nicole’s lips with her thumb and leaning forward to replace them with her own. Nicole deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around Waverly’s waist and pulling her in closer. They only broke apart when oxygen became a necessity and then went straight back into it only this time with more passion and love. Nicole’s hands roamed further down and she gripped the brunettes outer thighs and lifted her up onto the table, kicking back the chair she was sitting on in the process. Waverly threaded her hands through the fiery red locks and pulled them closer together. Without even realizing Waverly had started to ground into Nicoles abdomen and she stopped only when she realized how close to the edge she was getting.

The two pulled out of the kiss and rested their foreheads together, trying to catch their breath.

“Bedroom?” Nicole whispered to her lover

“Bedroom.” Waverly replied.

And with that Nicole lifted Waverly effortlessly and made her way up the stairs. Once they were in the bedroom Waverly released herself from her girlfriends grip just before Nicole had the chance to deposit her on the bed. Instead, Waverly pulled her girlfriend in for another kiss and pushed her down onto the mattress.

“Woah, what was that fo-” Nicole started but Waverly pounced on her and sealed their lips together before pulling away and parting from the kiss.

Waverly takes a few steps back and drops the robe off her shoulders, revealing the costume underneath.

Nicoles jaw drops and the heat grows tenfold between her legs as she looks at Waverly from head to toe.

“Woah, baby you look hot as fuck” Nicole says as she gets up off the bed only to be pushed back down by the short brunette in front of her. Waverly climbs on top of her and cradles her body between her thighs. Before bending down and whispering.

“You see babe the problem is we missed out on dinner which was supposed to be my present. So why should you get yours” Waverly whispers before nipping at the tips of Nicole’s ear.

Nicole smiles at the action and flips them over so that she is on top. “Well then, maybe I should just _take_ what is mine” Nicole replies grinning ear to ear. However, Waverly flips them again only this time she pins Nicole’s arms to her side with her knees. She gives Nicole a chaste kiss before allowing her hands to run down the sides of Nicole’s body until they reach her utility belt.

Waverly pulls the handcuffs from their position and dangles them over Nicole’s chest with a smirk, she gulps slightly before a feral smile pulls at her lips. Waverly then shimmies down the bed a little bit and pulls Nicole up into another kiss by the collar of her uniform shirt. She runs her hands down the sides of Nicole’s shoulders until their hands are entwined before forcing them behind Nicole’s back and cuffing them in one swift professional move that sends a wave of arousal to the valley between her legs. Becoming more and more impatient Waverly allows her hands to wander over her lovers body, taking note of every response she receives in return.

Before long Waverly starts fiddling with the buttons of Nicole’s shirt and she throws it open hastily before glancing back up and into Nicole’s golden brown eyes. She freezes in place, mesmerized by the utter love and mystique that Nicole looks at her through blown pupils with.

“Well, aren’t you gonna punish me” Nicole says voice low and husky.

With that something within Waverly snaps and her smirk returns to its feral glory, she leans close and whispers in Nicole’s ear. “Oh baby, I’ll destroy you”.

Waverly pushes Nicole back down onto the mattress before humming in content.

“Now, What to do with you” she says trailing her hand down Nicole’s neck, through the valley of her breasts and over the tight skin of her abs, before trailing further down and cupping Nicole’s sex over her khakis.

“Lets get rid of these shall we” Waverly says as she begins to undo Nicoles belt buckle, she feels Nicole take a sharp breath as she undoes the fly to her pants.

“Up” Waverly says. As Nicole bucks her hips, Waverly pulls the khakis and boxers off in one go and discards them somewhere on the floor beside the bed.

Waverly kisses the inside of Nicole’s thighs and she bucks her hips in anticipation, however waverly pushes herself up and positions herself on top of Nicoles taught abs. Nicole feels the eerily familiar sensation of Waverlys sex pressed into her abdomen. The thought that waverly had gone into this not wearing any panties sends a new wave of heat all the way from the pit of her stomach to the tip of her toes.

Waverly then bends down and kisses Nicole, eventually bringing one hand up to cup Nicoles face and deepen the kiss whilst the other makes its way underneath Nicoles bra and starts massaging at her breasts. She notices Nicole has started to squirm underneath her and she looks down and sees the older women’s thighs pressed shut trying to get any form of pleasure possible.

“nuh uh uh” Waverly tuts as she spins on her knees and forces Nicole’s legs apart. Nicole lets off a disgruntled moan and Waverly turns to face her “Don’t make me tie them to the bed posts”

Nicole whimpers but nods her head in understanding as Waverly resumes her movements. After a while Nicole can feel the slick covering her stomach become thicker and thicker and she subtly starts bucking her hips up creating the much needed friction. Waverly begins to pant and realizes what Nicole is doing so she pulls herself up and off Nicole’s abdomen despite herself.

In order to get the pleasure she needs Waverly grips Nicole’s fiery red hair and brings her lower body up to the foot of the bed before lowering it onto Nicole’s face. Nicole instantly starts working her tongue around Waverly’s bundle of nerves, she works at her entrance before toying with her clit. Waverly starts grinding down onto Nicole’s face and in the process, she leans back and starts circling Nicole’s clit.

Nicole’s moans send vibrations through Waverly’s sex and she realizes that the red head is getting close so she withdraws her hand focuses her efforts onto her own orgasm.

Nicole whimpers when waverly pulls away and she tries pulling at the restraints but to no avail. Waverly continues to grind harder and harder onto nicoles face as she chases her release in order to help Nicole sucks Waverlys clit between her teeth. It works like a charm and Waverly is screaming her release all over Nicoles face.

After slowly coming down from her orgasm, Waverly moves her lower body back down the bed and pulls Nicole into an open mouthed kiss in an attempt to taste herself. Nicole whimpers as the ache in between her legs becomes nearly unbearable. Waverly notices this and repositions herself in between Nicoles legs. She kisses the inside of her thighs before leaning forward and placing one on her clit, this made Nicole jump and buck her hips upward in search of anything that could relieve her of the growing pressure. Waverly pushes Nicoles hips firmly back onto the bed before making her way down and licking up Nicoles slit.

To start off Waverly focused on Nicole’s entrance and then slowly made her way up to her clit which she began circling with quick and practiced movements at a relentless pace. Nicole moaned loudly at the sudden build up at her clit and screamed when she felt waverly ease two fingers in and out of her entrance. The combination of Waverly’s movements had Nicole hurtling over the edge in a matter of minutes.

After she was convinced her girlfriend was satisfied Waverly crawled up Nicoles body and kissed her sloppily letting Nicole taste her own essence. After pulling away waverly couldn’t help but feel tired and so she snuggled into Nicoles side and let herself slowly drift off.

“Waves” Nicole said waking the girl who was half asleep beside her.

“Hmmm” Waverly hummed

“Can you uncuff me before you fall asleep.” Nicole said nuzzling her face into Waverlys hair.

“Oh right yeah give me a second” Waverly said as she got up quickly and went to nicoles discarded pants to retrieve the keys.

Once the cuffs where off and Waverly had peeled off her Mrs Clause costume the two snuggled into bed together in each others arms.

“Merry Christmas Nicole” Waverly whispered as she glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

“Yeah Waves, Merry Fucking Christmas”.

**Author's Note:**

> Go yell at me on tumblr: yupjustanotherlesbian


End file.
